You Can Even Marry Harry
by Goddess9393
Summary: But this time, it's not Ike Hermione's messing around with...
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER-I'm afraid I am not JK Rowling, and therefore I do not own the characters and most of the settings in this fic. The plot, however, is mine, all mine!!

**You Can Even Marry Harry**

By onemostrandom93

_Prologue_

Rain. It was the most cleansing thing Hermione could feel, most of the time. As she turned and walked off the balcony and back into the bedroom, he turned her gaze towards the man lying on the bed before her. Her eyes drunk in the sight, moving from his feet peeking out from under his forest green, silk sheets, to the halo of golden hair that covered his head and fell into his face. He looked, dare she say, almost angelic in his pacific state. But she knew better. She knew that beneath his beautiful exterior lay the soul of a devil. She knew that he wouldn't hesitate to drag her down to hell with him. He also knew she probably wouldn't care.


	2. Chapter 1

You Can Even Marry Harry

_Chapter One_

She was reflecting again. She really needed to stop doing that. Every time Hermione began to reflect on the events that led to her marriage to Harry, he wondered how she could have made such huge mistakes.

_Flashback_

They had won. The war was over, Voldemort had been destroyed, and the suffering of millions had come to an end. Yet, to reach such a victory, so many lives had been lot. Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cho Chang, and half the Weasely family had been lost during the final battle. And Ron. Killed during Harry of a sneak attack, his death had caused Harry the most pain. Everyone around him was currently in a frenzy of celebration, except one-Hermione. Possibly the only one to take Ron's death as hard as he had, she was dealing with the death of her fiancé in a similar manner to his: drinking herself numb. She also seemed to be doing a better job at it than him, as she was currently using the wall to support her in her inebriated state. He realized his glass and nodded to her from across the room, He caught her eyes and motioned for her to follow him upstairs. The party at headquarters was one of the biggest, and Harry really didn't feel like dealing with it. He walked up to the landing and pushed open to door to the room he and Ron once shared. He stopped, taking in the sight of the room that held so many memories of his deceased best friend, before sitting down on the bed and waiting until Hermione finally came upstairs and sat down next to him. They sat in silence until Hermione finally spoke.

"He's really gone, isn't he." She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face for an answer. He looked down at her, eyes shining with tears and replied,

"It would seem that way." There was a pregnant pause, and then Harry felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his. It took a moment for him to register what was happening, and it wasn't until he felt Hermione reach for the buckle of his pants that he spoke. H tore his lips away from hers and breathily spoke.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He looked into her face, which at this point was covered in tears, as she whispered,

"Please, Harry, please. Don't push me away, not now. I-I need-to feel something, anything." It was the combination of lust and neediness is the look that she gave him that pushed him to give in to her advances. He placed his own lips against hers and kissed her with more passion than he thought it was possible for one man to posess. They began to fight for dominance with their tongues as their hands roamed each others bodies, running over every inch and curve of each other's form. Hermione reached won between them and unbuckled Harry's belt so that she could un-tuck his sweater and pull it over his head, laving his quiddich-toned chest exposed. He retaliated by slowly unbuttoning her blouse, but soon grew impatient and ripped it open instead. They were becoming increasingly more passionate as Hermione unzipped Harry's jeans and placed her hand on his blood-engorged manhood, eliciting a throaty groan from him. He then unzipped her skirt and slowly pushed it down her legs. They were both down to their underwear now. Hermione pushed Harry's boxers down his pants and looked up at his face, gasping at the sight of his flushed face. With an inexperienced had, he fumbled until he found the hook of her bra, undid it, and threw it across the room, eliciting a laugh from Hermione. He then hooked his fingers on the sides of her underwear before pausing. He looked into Hermione's eyes for permission, and she gave him her answer in the form of a nod. He pushed down her underwear and plunged into her in one fluid motion. They groaned at the contact and it took every ounce of self control Harry had not to explode right then. Then they began to move, their bodies writhing against one another, the pressure building inside them both, until they groaned and came in unison.

They lay there, still joined, panting, until Harry rolled over and slid out of Hermione, pulling a blanket over them in the process. On the floor below them, the celebrations were still in full swing, but they didn't care. With no thoughts about the past or future, they fell asleep, immersed in the here and now.


End file.
